


play it strip

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker, vaguely somewhere after anh/before esb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Luke raised both eyebrows that time; Han tilted his head, and if Luke hadn’t been looking, he would have missed Han’s eyes dipping down to the collar of his shirt, his tongue poking between his teeth for a fraction of a second.“This isn’t really fair.”Han straightened up.Luke tilted his chin up, looking pointedly at Han’s vest. “You’ve got more on.”





	play it strip

**Author's Note:**

> LOVED this prompt from tumblr thank you anonymous donor

The timing wasn’t exactly ideal; there wasn’t time for it to be worth sleeping between shifts, soon enough after they already had that there wouldn’t be much point anyway, more time than would be worth trying to kill in the dining hall.

Han and Luke went back to the Falcon instead.

Han set out the cards on the same table where Chewie had beaten Threepio, counting them out for him and Luke and tapping the rest into a neat pile. “You start.”

Luke thought for a second and put down a card.

They made it through a couple games, tied at the second; Han shuffled the cards and counted them out again, but he stopped before he picked up his hand, his eyes narrowing as he looked from his cards to Luke.

“You want to make this fun?”

Luke organized the cards in his hand and raised an eyebrow. “Mm?”

“Strip.”

_ “Excuse me?” _

“We play it strip.”

Luke raised both eyebrows that time; Han tilted his head, and if Luke hadn’t been looking, he would have missed Han’s eyes dipping down to the collar of his shirt, his tongue poking between his teeth for a fraction of a second.

“This isn’t really fair.”

Han straightened up.

Luke tilted his chin up, looking pointedly at Han’s vest. “You’ve got more on.”

Han didn’t quite manage to hide a grin as he held his hand up for Luke to wait; he was back only a few seconds later, slinging a jacket over Luke’s shoulders before sitting down across from him again.

Luke slid his arms through the sleeves and held his cards up by his chin. He thought for a second again, and he put down a card.

Han put down his.

Luke put down his second.

Han put down his second.

Luke did his third, and Han’s nose twitched; Luke did his best to keep a straight face; Han put down his third.

“Bullshit, you tried that last time.”

Han swore under his breath and took a card from the pile, looking at his hand, and he looked up a few seconds later when Luke didn’t put another card down yet.

“It was your idea.”

Luke waited until Han had taken off his vest before he put down his next card.

They made it another few before Luke had to take off the jacket Han had gotten for him, another couple before Han’s boots came off.

Luke snorted and put down his card.

“Some stripping.”

Han smacked his next card down. “Where’s the  _ suspense?” _

Luke was next again, and he followed Han in taking off his boots, too.

The suspense was there, then.

They both took a little longer to pick their next plays, eyes darting from cards to faces in the heavy seconds between Luke putting a card down and Han; Han swore again before Luke had even moved his hand back from putting down his next card.

“Thought you were gonna make this easy for me…”

Luke grinned and leaned back in his seat.

Han took a card from the deck first before setting his hand down on the table. He was slower than he really needed to be to untuck his shirt, pulling it up over his chest just as slow before shaking his hair out from where it had been pushed up by the collar and tossing the shirt over the back of his chair.

Han leaned one arm over the back of the chair, leaning his chin on his hand as he looked at his cards; Luke wasn’t bothering to try to read his face.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek when Han scratched at his chest before putting down a card.

The air felt a little heavier.

Luke tried to focus again and put down his next card.

They made it another few, still warmly, buzzingly tense as they got through their next few cards before Luke saw Han’s jaw set tight.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek to keep back a grin as he looked up at Han.

Han’s eyes narrowed, taking a card from the deck and setting his hand down again before he stood up.

Luke put his cards down on the table, too.

He had seen Han get his pants off a whole lot quicker before; he took just as much time as with his shirt, his fingers brushing over the line of hair below his belly button as he unbuckled his belt.

Luke decided he didn’t need to bother trying to be subtle; it  _ had _ been Han’s idea, anyway.

He watched as Han popped open the buttons of his fly, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary before he hooked his thumbs in his waistband.

Luke swallowed.

Han’s underwear caught with his pants at first, slipping down over his hip bones a couple inches before he tugged them back up, and he took a little longer with that than he really needed to, too.

Luke had to clap his hand over his mouth to hide a laugh when Han almost tripped and had to catch himself with one hand on the table when his ankle got stuck.

“Can it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Luke shook his head and picked up his cards again as Han sat back down.

“When did you pick this up?”

Luke shrugged, thinking for a second while Han put down his next card. “Not like there was that much free time back home with the farm and everything,” Luke said, putting his next card on top of Han’s, “but there wasn’t much to do when there was any, either.”

Han nodded with a low hum before he picked his next card.

Another few, the air still thick, and Luke’s shoulders had barely sagged once Han put his card down before Han shouted,  _ “Ha.” _

Luke took a card from the pile and folded Han’s jacket over the back of his chair.

Han frowned.

Luke could still count as fully dressed; he was still down to his socks and underwear.

“So,” Luke said, waiting for Han to put a card down before putting down his; he still seemed to be doing fine, “how does this change the rules?”

Han looked up from his hand. “What?”

“Do you lose when you lose,” Luke asked, “or when you run out of clothes?”

“When you run out of clothes.”

There was just a little emphasis on the  _ you _ before Han put his card down.

“Mm  _ hm.” _

There was optimism and then there was fooling himself.

The air felt less heavy and more charged as they kept putting down their cards, not much longer before Han lost his socks—one doesn’t count, Luke insisted, it’s a  _ pair _ of socks—leaving Luke still fully dressed and Han with only one card to go until he was finished.

Luke tried to hide a grin behind his cards, but it still crinkled around his eyes, and Han’s eyes narrowed as Luke put down his card.

Han put down his, and Luke only put down one more before Han slapped his remaining cards down on the table with a muttered, “Fucking hell…”

Luke didn’t bother trying to hide his grin anymore when he put his cards down and gestured towards Han.

His last piece of clothing looked a little more snug when he stood up from his chair.

He adjusted the front of his underwear before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband, the tip of his dick poking out just over the top before he started sliding them down.

Luke swallowed again.

There was just enough room between his chair and the table for Han to come around in front of him, straddling his thighs and tossing his underwear over the back of Luke’s chair; he looped his arms loosely around Luke’s shoulders as Luke slowly slid his hands up Han’s thighs to rest at his hips.

“Where did  _ you _ pick that up?”

It was muffled against Luke’s mouth when Han mumbled again, “Can it.”

They didn’t last keeping it slow for more than a few seconds before Han’s hips shifted in Luke’s lap, his teeth catching over Luke’s bottom lip; Luke slid one hand back with a quick squeeze to his ass, not taking his time before moving the other between them to Han’s dick.

Han’s hips twitched again, his breath hitching as he broke the kiss for just a second before leaning in again to keep kissing him. Luke held his fingers snug around Han’s dick, gently kneading at his ass as he pumped his wrist, not taking his time there either before he worked up to a quick, steady rhythm with his thumb circling over the head of Han’s dick each time he slid his hand down.

He had to squeeze his thighs together between Han’s bracketing his to try to take the edge off of the hot, tight feeling growing between his legs, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the way Han’s breathing felt heavier, his kisses a little more haphazard and messy as he rocked into Luke’s hand; Luke’s breath caught in his throat when Han’s hand came up from around his shoulders to tangle in his hair, his other hand sliding down Luke’s front to tug at the hem of his shirt.

Luke could see why a few seconds later when Han let out a soft whine, his hips twitching again with a murmured, “You’re gonna be making a mess of that in a minute.”

Luke slowed with his hand, but he didn’t stop to take off his shirt; he squeezed at Han’s ass again, tilting his head back just out of reach for Han to keep kissing him to say, “Can you lean up on your knees?”

Han’s eyebrows creased together before they twitched up, letting out a deep breath before he leaned in for another quick kiss.

He broke away again to shift back a couple inches before leaning up like Luke had said; it was a tight fit, and Luke had to slide a little lower in his chair, only moving his hands from Han’s hip and his dick long enough to settle before he slid his hands up Han’s thighs again.

He could see Han’s chest lifting on deep, heavy breaths when he looked up, and he kept his eyes on Han’s as he tilted his head to take Han’s dick into his mouth without moving his hands from Han’s hips again.

He felt Han shudder as he caught the head of Han’s dick between his lips, lapping his tongue once over the head before tugging Han forward by his hips.

Han braced one hand at the backrest, the other running through Luke’s hair to cup the back of his head, not pulling, just holding there as Luke hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head.

He moved one hand from Han’s hip, circling his fingers around the last couple inches he couldn’t get into his mouth just yet. He twisted his wrist as he kept bobbing his head, lower until it was only his thumb and his forefinger around Han’s dick.

There was a salty taste at the back of his tongue when he lapped over the tip again before ducking back down.

He could tell Han wouldn’t be lasting as long as if Luke had kept it to just his hand, his fingers twitching in his hair and his hips tensing to keep still; he rubbed his thumb over Han’s hip as he slid his other hand back with another squeeze, and he didn’t give Han any time to brace himself for it before he pressed his fingertips over the cleft of his ass.

Han almost lost his balance when he let go of the back of the chair, Luke’s name muffled behind his hand as he tensed to keep upright; Luke ducked in too far to taste it a second time, but he felt the twitch on his tongue, hot at the back of his throat before Han went slack in front of him.

Han leaned back as he did, his breath hitching again when Luke hollowed his cheeks around the head of his dick as he pulled away.

He stayed there for a couple seconds while he caught his breath.

His eyes were half-lidded when Luke looked up at him, his cheeks a little pink, and Han’s back knocked against the table as he leaned in to kiss him.

He shifted after a few seconds—getting up, Luke thought, but he didn’t.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek as Han shuffled down, swearing under his breath again when the back of his head hit the table as he scooted down under it.

“Are you sure that’s—”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Han murmured, quiet against Luke’s hip as he pushed Luke’s shirt up to kiss at his waist. He tugged Luke’s fly open, none of the slow teasing like when he had been getting his own off, hooking Luke’s underwear with his pants to tug down at the same time until they were caught around Luke’s knees.

“Wait, shit—”

“Move to the side, I can—”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

It took a couple minutes of fumbling, Han’s head narrowly missing the bottom of the table again before Luke’s pants were finally tossed to the side, his legs over Han’s shoulders as Han finally started kissing up along his thigh.

Luke moved his hand down to Han’s hair; he bit back a whine when Han’s teeth caught at the sensitive skin just a few inches down from where his thigh met his pelvis, mouthing at it until Luke knew both that it would be leaving a mark and that he did  _ not _ have the patience—

He didn’t manage to stifle a groan before Han moved up to mouth at his clit instead.

He felt Han shiver when his fingers gripped a little too tight in his hair, dragging his tongue flat over Luke’s clit before pursing his lips tight and  _ sucking. _ Luke had to remind himself not to pull too hard again, his thighs tensing at either side of Han’s head as Han kept laving over his clit.

Han shifted his right shoulder a little higher, steadying Luke’s thigh, and Luke’s breath caught in his throat again; he knew that one.

He didn’t have to wait any longer before he felt Han’s fingertips pressing just below his chin, the twitch of a grin at Han finding him already wet before he pressed his forefinger in.

Luke shuddered and slipped his hand down to the back of Han’s head.

He only pumped his wrist a few times before pulling his hand back, and he pressed in again with his middle finger alongside the first before Luke had the chance to tell him to get on with it.

_ “Han—” _

He could feel Han grinning again; he didn’t let up on Luke’s clit, no break from the hot, damp pressure of his tongue or the matching pressure inside him of Han’s fingers curling as he pulled back, in again, moving his hand in time with his mouth between Luke’s legs.

Luke kept rocking against Han’s fingers, his tongue, his thighs tensing again as Han started moving his hand faster; his knee jerked up to hit the bottom of the table when Han pulled back just far enough to add his ring finger.

He got back to it just as quick as he had been before, just as much pressure with his mouth, and Luke knew he wouldn’t make it very long with that hot feeling coiling low in his belly; Han seemed to notice, too, the twitchy clenching around his fingers, and he barely pulled back anymore, only to the lowest knuckles as he kept curling his fingers with his lips pursed tight around Luke’s clit.

Luke didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he let it out with a gasped  _ oh _ as his whole body went tight, tinging out from between his legs and all the way down to his fingers as Han kept mouthing at his clit; he didn’t stop, and it didn’t, either, washing over him warm and buzzing until his hips almost ached from keeping his thighs from trembling off of Han’s shoulders.

Han kept his mouth on Luke’s clit, still, slowly moving his fingers back and lapping over Luke’s clit one last time as he pulled away with a dull  _ thump. _

“Shit—”

Luke was still catching his breath, still felt like his bones had turned to jelly. “Did you—?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Han mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he awkwardly crawled out from under the table. “Fucking menace…”

Luke’s chest twisted warmly when Han wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He reached over Luke for his underwear still slung over the back of Luke’s chair, but he didn’t quite make it before Luke reached for his arm to pull him down for a kiss.

Han kissed the edge of his mouth before he pulled back to get his clothes.

Luke still watched a little greedily as Han got dressed again, only leaning down for his pants and his underwear once Han was tucking his shirt in again; he was going to have to clean off the chair, he realized.

“How much time have we got?”

Luke craned his neck for the clock on the far wall. “Little less than an hour.”

Han picked up his shoes, holding his free hand out to pull Luke up, and he didn’t let go until he was tugging Luke down with him into his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!   
> they didnt go back to hans bed to get To it again theyre just hanging out now lol


End file.
